


Those Damn Panties

by What_is_it_heichou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because who doesn't when they do?, Fingering, Handcuffs, IwaOi getting down and down and dirty, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Rimming, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_it_heichou/pseuds/What_is_it_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was born from me scrolling on tumblr and seeing a pair of panties. </p><p>This is the first time I ever posted anything so I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes. Please enjoy ^_^</p><p>Link to panties: https://www.etsy.com/listing/241935438/ask-the-cutie-before-you-touch-the-booty</p>
    </blockquote>





	Those Damn Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/gifts).



> This idea was born from me scrolling on tumblr and seeing a pair of panties. 
> 
> This is the first time I ever posted anything so I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes. Please enjoy ^_^
> 
> Link to panties: https://www.etsy.com/listing/241935438/ask-the-cutie-before-you-touch-the-booty

All Iwaizumi wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and sleep. Maybe get a massage from Oikawa, since everywhere felt sore from his excruciating workout that he did at the gym. Shit, now all he could think about was pounding oikawa into the mattress. Watching him unravel under his touch. Hajime needed to make home fast before his bulge became noticeable, thank god the gym was in their apartment building or else this whole situation would've been hell. After pushing the elevator button more than he probably should've, Hajime finally reached his destination and rushed to find his keys to unlock the door. He pushes the door to find a sight he wasn't expecting but would gladly accept any day if given the chance. Hajime was greeted with the sight of Oikawa in his nothing but his old high school jersey and underwear. If he didn't have all his blood rushing south before, boy did that do the trick.

“Ah Iwa-chan you're back.” Tooru spoke as he turned around to face his boyfriend with a innocent smile. Hajime could see the glint of mischief in his eyes. He walked up to Tooru and reached for his hips while pushing him against the kitchen counter.

“What are you planning Shittykawa?” Hajime questioned as Oikawa placed on his mask of innocence when he was planning something.

“Oh nothing, just wanted to greet you with a surprise. And what better of a surprise than coming home to your sexy boyfriend wearing your old jersey.”

Tooru tilted his head to the side as he responded back, but he had a distracted look in his eyes. All he could think about at that moment was running his arms all over Hajime’s body as he was being plowed but he couldn't, at least not yet. Hajime noticed the different look in his lover’s eyes but couldn't place what it was. He decided to ignore it and pull Tooru closer to him, making his raging hard on noticeable to him.

“My my Iwa-chan, did you get hard by seeing me like this? Are you planning to do dirty things to me, I have been quite naughty.”

Tooru whispered into Hajime’s ear as he started to place his hands on Hajime's chest. As Hajime was about to pull him into a kiss, Oikawa pushed Hajime away and started to walk to their bedroom until he looked back. “Sorry Iwa-chan but can't let you touch me.” Tooru said with his classic grin when his plan goes accordingly. He turned on his heels with his hips swaying leaving Hajime to look at him in utter shock.

‘So that was his plan all this time? That sneaky bastard.’

Was all Hajime could process in his head before he stalked into their bedroom faster than he normally would. Iwaizumi was greeted once again with the sight of Oikawa but this time it was different. This time Oikawa was laying on their bed with his legs spread apart giving Iwaizumi a view that he can look at, yet he can't touch.

“Oi Tooru, what the actual fuck are you planning on doing this time?”

Hajime grunted as glares at the man across from him. He was answered with the said male standing up, facing away from him as he started to hike up the jersey. If Iwaizumi’s brain was functioning the right way, he would've punch Tooru by now. He was wearing black lace panties that had “ASK THE CUTIE B4 U TOUCH THE BOOTY” printed on the back.

Tooru turned to face Iwaizumi and started to walk to him, stopping once he reached his destination. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and started to place kisses along it.

“You'll have to do what I say for you touch me Iwa-chan.”

Tooru spoke as his breath was fanning Iwaizumi’s skin. He pushed him on to the bed and went to grab something from under the bed. At first Iwaizumi couldn't see what it was until he saw it reflect light off itself. They were handcuffs, when Oikawa bought them who knows, all he knew was that this was going to be torture.

“You've been pretty bad for awhile now Hajime, walking around in those sleeveless shirts showing off those beautiful biceps to the world. Fuck, you don't know how many I wanted you to take me then and there.” Oikawa grunted as he sat on Hajime's stomach.

“Then let me take you now you asshole!” Hajime hissed as Oikawa took both of his hands and handcuffed them to the headboard. Oikawa returned a smirk back and slyly responded, “Now where would the fun be if I just let you have your way my dear Hajime?” He started to place chaste kissed along Hajime's jaw, pausing to nip and suck at his neck. All Hajime could do was try not to let his lover know how much he actually does like this predicament, being cuffed to the bed while seeing the sexiest man lay on top of you placing kisses all over your body. It was like a dream taking place in a nightmare, being ensnared by a beautiful incubus. Hajime is pulled out of his thoughts when he feels his sweatpants and boxers being pulled off swiftly at once setting Hajime's member free.

“This hard already Hajime, why we haven't even began the fun part yet.” Oikawa said before licking the tip causing Hajime to groan and bucked his hips.

“Dammit Tooru if you don't let me go soon you'll regret it.” Hajime threatened the male before gasping when he suddenly felt warmth around his cock. Tooru had pushed him all the way into his mouth until he wasn't able to fit anymore. He released Hajime from his mouth with a pop and began to lick the underside of Hajime's member while watching his lover’s reactions.

“Now that wasn't a nice way to ask iwa-chan, beg for it. What do you want me to do?” Tooru purred as he watched Hajime writhe under him. Hajime started to buck his hips as he was surrounded by the warmth of Tooru’s mouth again. He groaned loudly when felt Tooru swirl his tongue around the head. Tooru hollowed his cheeks and began to take Hajime all the way into his mouth until he felt him at the back of his throat.

He repeated this action and jerked off whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth. How could someone be so good at giving head, it couldn't be possible. Hajime whined when he was released and blinked a few times to try and calm his pulse. But all that went down the drain when he saw Tooru pressed two lubed fingers against his entrance and whined at the feeling. He grunted at the pain of being stretched after so long and started to push both digits inside, slowly scissoring and curling them as he started to moan around Hajime's cock.

He removed his mouth from around Hajime’s dick and reached to release Hajime's arms. Hajime never moved so quick in his life to place his hands on Oikawa’s ass. He squeezed them roughly as he spoke into Tooru’s ear. “You little slut, did you really think I wouldn't punish you for handcuffing me?” He felt Tooru shudder under moaning his name. He need to end this quick before he would blow. Hajime pushed Tooru on his back and began to kiss along his body until he reached his puckered hole. He blew a hot breath onto the hole watching it twitch while Tooru became a mess.

Hajime used his hands to spread both cheeks and began to circle his tongue around the ring. Above him Oikawa was biting his knuckles, trying to control his sounds. He became fully undone when Hajime stuck his tongue in and out of of him. He gasped for air when Hajime sucked on his entrance.

The feeling of Hajime started to turn Tooru into putty because of how sinfully good it felt. When Hajime pulled away Tooru almost wanted to cry because of the loss.

“Hajime please fuck me, I need you so bad right now!”

Oikawa pleaded as Iwaizumi began to reach for the lube that had been ignored. He squeezed some onto his hand and lubricated his member and fingers. Hajime pushed two fingers into Tooru, and began to scissor and curl them until he hit a bundle of nerves making Tooru almost scream. Once deemed as prepared enough, Hajime pushed himself into Tooru only to pull back out and repeat the same action. He created a brutal pace as he placed both hands on Tooru's waist. Tooru began moaning loudly when he felt his prostate being hit with every single thrust. He began to whimper when Hajime whispered in his ear.

“Look at you becoming a mess even after touching yourself. How does it feel being fucked like this, pushed down into the bed unable to do anything but become nothing but my bitch? He saw a white light when Hajime reached down and started to jerk his member and ordered him.

“Come for me Tooru.” Hajime growled as he pumped and slammed into the latter at the same rhythm. White strings of come shot out of Oikawa as he arched his back off the bed. Not too far behind he felt Hajime coming too, filling him with his seed. Their breathing became stable after Hajime rode out his climax.

Hajime pulled out and got up to get a towel to clean both of them up, then returning to lie down next to Tooru and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Thanks for ruining my jersey Asskawa.” Hajime mumbled into Oikawa’s hair causing the latter to laugh and respond back. “Oh Iwa-chan, I know how much you love whenever I wear it so you can only blame yourself.” Hajime rolled his eyes because his lover would say that. “The only one to blame for this were those damn panties.” Hajime huffed before drifting off to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have to thank SuggestiveScribe for my inspiration, seriously if you haven't read one her IwaOi fics you're missing out!


End file.
